LoZ: Four Swords Adventures: Thieve's Hideout
by Fierysoul135
Summary: The four heroes are faced yet again with the task of protecting the citizens of Hyrule as there have been kidnappings and word of thieving clans, and the castle guard doesn't seem to be doing anything about it. Continuation from the Four Sword Manga, and sequel to a fanfic I never finished. Also is in an AU and rated T for language. Cover by is by me. Enjoy!
1. Prologue-Au Explanation

**Prologue**

_(This also kind of serves as a set up for the previous fanfic, since that story and this story only make sense if it's set in an AU. Like "Four Sword Pulled Again AU." It would take place literally hours after Link put the sword back in the pedestal.)_

It was dark out, the sky full of nothing but stars. Link had a bad feeling about this, but he just had to see them again. He had somehow managed to sneak into the sacred shrine where the mystical Four Sword was kept. That same day he had placed it back in the pedestal to seal up his adventure with the other three.

_Man I'm gonna be in so much trouble if they somehow catch me_...But the urge was just too strong. He stepped up to the pedestal, placing both hands on the sword. Taking a deep breathe he thought of every possibility that could occur once he pulled the sword, but most importantly, he made sure to remember how everything was before he did his rather terrible deed. _On the count of three_...He told himself. The last time he pulled the sword, a version of Vaati spawned and admittedly kicked their butts. _One...Two...Three!_

Without a moment of doubt, he pulled the sword from its respected pedestal and split into four, luckily only seeing his three brothers. "Guys?"

Red and Blue looked around with confused expressions, Blue being the first to speak: "W-wait...we're back!? Oh my Hylia Red we're back!" They turned to Green and smothered him with hugs, Vio choosing to stay back.

"Vio?" Link, who now shall be called Green, asked, holding his arms out.

He sighed, "To be honest, I'm more disappointed that you pulled the sword again and...well...willingly endangered all of Hyrule..again."

Green shrugged, he didn't have much to say to that. It's not like he was wrong.

"However, I just want you to understand what you've done and also understand that you, or we, will have to put up the consequences of your actions for the rest of our lives until you put the sword back.

"Shit Vio, way to set the mood. Whoop whoop am I right?" Blue said, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

"Either way, yeah, I understand," Green said, nodding his head.

Vio smiled, "Well, as hard as it may be to responsibly admit, it _is_ pretty nice to be back," He hugged Green as well.

Before it was too long, Red popped in with a question, "So Vio, what's with the book in your hands? You didn't have that the last time we were here."

He seemed to have just noticed it himself, "Actually you're right, and I honestly don't know."

"Well do something with it," Blue suggested, "Maybe it could get us out of here, since it's become apparent to me that Green doesn't know how to."

Green gave Blue a look, Red giggling, "I would be careful Blue. We are right next to the pedestal after all."

Vio flipped through the book and found a teleportation spell, "So this is a spell book," He said nonchalantly, "And I've found a teleportation spell. It says: 'If in which thou are to be somewhere, this spell should take you there.'"

"It rhymes?" Blue groaned.

He shrugged, "I guess? Either way, it says that if you want to take others with you, they need to grab a hold of you, preferably the arms, and close their eyes."

Blue chimed in again, "Okay but one last thing: are you the only one who can do this stuff? Because if so, that's completely unfair."

"I think when Green pulled the sword before, any sort of magic he possessed equally split into each of us, and then this time, maybe not," Vio explained, him not being too sure himself.

Green shrugged, "Y'know, I'll accept that as an answer, because that makes the most sense to me."

The other three each took one of Vio's arms and closed their eyes while Vio muttered the spell under his breath. And the next thing they knew, they were outside of the castle.

"So where to now?" Red would ask, and the correct answer would be somewhere else, considering that's honestly the worst place for them to stay ever. Instead, they found a suitable tree in Faron Woods that Vio would soon learn how to make it have house-like qualities including a bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room, but until then they camped right outside of it. Green would spend his days riding to the castle each morning with Epona to perform his duties as a knight, while the other three figured out how they were going to make this tree work as a living space. Mainly lots of candles and a strong dependence on the stream nearby.

It took them a looooonnnnnggggg time, but they eventually did it, and did so pretty well. Who knows, I'll eventually see if I can get a digital copy of the map that I made on here, until then just try to understand it to some extent.

**Character Changes/Added Characters**

Link's Dad: Was a caring father until he was turned to stone, since the sword has been returned, freeing him from being a stone statue, and pulled again, he's had an obvious change of attitude. Once stoic and kind, now bossy and rather cruel to his son. (Don't worry though this is not a fanfic about daddy issues)

Bill: a soldier in the Royal Guard, was a bully of Green's in the previous fanfic, but in Thieve's Hideout (TH) he and his friend, Frank, are more respectful toward him.

Frank: another soldier in the Royal Guard, was also a bully to Green in the previous fanfic, but in TH he is also more respectful to him.

Epona: She's just a part of the AU so that Green has a horse to ride to and from the castle with, that's it. She might as well be a horse that everyone knows.

Green: Not much different from the manga, but given how his dad is, he's not very fond of him. He gets along with his color bros and considers them to be close family.

Red: Is still optimistic and sweet. In the previous fanfic, he was more of a crybaby, but is less so now and can be quite insightful.

Blue: Still hotheaded and stubborn. In the previous fanfic, he was more of an asshole to Red and caused more trivial problems, but is now more nice to Red and doesn't cause problems out of thin air like he used to.

Vio: Probably the most changed character next to Link's Dad. He can do magic now and was mainly reliant on his spell book in the previous fanfic, that's not the case for this one. In the last fanfic, him and Blue bashed heads and Vio's insults tended to be harsh and cold hearted. That's not exactly the case anymore, especially with the insults. He seeks to diminish the issue rather than add to it just for a quick jab.

Shadow: Not too different from the manga, but since the sword has been pulled again, he isn't dead anymore, and is really hung up on Vio for betraying him in the manga. He was this way as well in the previous fanfic, but hasn't changed other than being more mad in this story than the other one. He just wants Vio to care about betraying him, but Vio doesn't and wishes Shadow would move on. (Disclaimer for Shippers: Vio _does not_ like Shadow, at all. Sorry, but that's just not how he is. However, while Shadow would never openly admit it, he _did_ like Vio.)

*Any characters not listed here haven't really changed or would be spoiling the plot.*


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Ugh, Vio!"

He looked over at him from the couch with an intrigued face, "What?"

"I need something to do!"

"Like what, Green?"

"I dunno, as long as it's something." Green plopped himself next to Vio on the couch.

"Are there any chores left undone?"

Green went through a list of them in his mind, "No."

"Do we need anything? Food? Clothes?"

"I don't think so, but I'll go check the fridge."

Vio chuckled, "Wow, you're not even going to consider we might need new clothes?"

Green shrugged, they didn't need anymore food, "What makes you say that? Your tunic is fine is it not?"

"Yeah, but what if we want to hang around in something else, you know, normal clothes?" Vio suggested, "You're used to wearing your tunic all the time since you have your knight duties everyday. The rest of us, however, we don't really do much passed occasional sparring and making sure our skills are still in place, so wearing a tunic all the time isn't necessary."

Green rubbed his chin, Vio's antics always capture a small part of him, "Well you have a fair point, but how do you want to go about this? We can't all just go marching into Castle Town and act like nothing will come of it."

"True, plus everyone would then know that you pulled the Four Sword again, releasing Vaati and Shadow Link, and endangering all of Hyrule for no good reason...again," Vio reminded him.

"You don't have to tell me twice, Vio. Trust me, I know how much crap we're already in."

"Anyways, I was thinking, at first, that we could just go one at a time wearing your tunic, but clearly that isn't a good idea."

"Yeah, I'm pretty, if not very, sure that Red and Blue would get distracted by something and then forget entirely what they came to do." Just the thought of Blue starting a street brawl under his name made Green shiver a little, "So what's your plan then?"

"I was thinking of bringing back Hope, Andy, and Brandon," Vio suggested with a sly smile.

"Really?" Green remembered back to the time when he'd completely lied to Zelda and everyone else about them just so that they could stay in the castle for a few days. Not to mention the huge beast they slayed because it was "disrupting the time and space continuum" as Vio had then said. It had all just happened last year around the winter time. Though, if he remembered correctly, Green was pretty sure they had different clothes to wear at the time, "Didn't you guys wear different clothes though?"

"Yeah, but that came from the magic I was using," Vio explained, "The spell basically took the clothes you already had and changed them accordingly."

"Oh," Green was still sure that wasn't the case, but whatever. "So the idea is to turn yourself, Red, and Blue into Hope, Andy, and Brandon and go into Castle Town to buy some other clothes to lounge in?"

"Pretty much."

Green had a bad feeling about this, "Well, I'm gonna head to the castle for my evening training. Are you guys gonna go today or tomorrow?"

Vio thought about it for a second, "Mm...tomorrow sounds good."

Green headed for the door, strapping on his knights' sword, "Okay, but you get to tell them about it."

Vio rolled his eyes, "Do you know where they are at least?"

Smiling mischievously, Green shrugged and walked out, "Beats me." He called Epona and made his way to Hyrule Castle at a quicker than the necessary pace.

Meanwhile, Red and Blue were playing a game of hide and seek where Blue was the seeker and Red was hiding.

"Reeeeeeed! Come out, come out wherever you are!" Blue called, not getting a response. He frowned, thinking back to when Red suggested they play this damned game, wishing he didn't say yes. "C'mon Red! I really don't feel like doing this dude!"

Red's voice echoed around the clearing, "Too bad! If you find me then we'll end the game!"

"Ugh fine!" Blue shouted back. He looked around the tree in which they called a house along with some of the trees that were around. Blue had been spying out of the top of a large oak tree when he saw Vio exit out of the back entry to the house.

_Hmm, I wonder what he wants_, Blue wondered, climbing down to a lower level of the tree, making sure none of his clothes or hair snagged on anything.

Vio seemed to be looking for something. He turned this way and that seeking out whatever it was.

Blue had a good feeling that he was a part of what Vio was looking for, so he tried to quietly maneuver to a thick branch to hide behind.

"I see you, Blue," Vio said in a way that makes your efforts seem like trash.

Blue frowned and dropped out of the tree, doing a roll when he hit the ground, "What?" he said grumpily.

"I came up with a plan to get us some new clothes," Vio told him, smiling pleasantly.

Blue didn't ask as to why the subject of clothes came up since it wasn't really relevant to him, "Is it Green approved?"

"Yep, we're bringing back Hope, Andy, and Brandon," Vio explained, his smile widening to a nostalgic grin.

"Wait, I thought it was Brady," Blue corrected. He knew for a fact that he wasn't called "Brandon" that whole time when they were at the castle.

"Yeah, but I don't like that name anymore, so I changed it," Vio quickly added, smiling.

Blue's mouth gaped in astonishment, "Wow, okay Vio, geez. I see how it is." He looked around, checking for Red, "By the way, have you seen Red?"

"Yeah, what about it? I already told him about the plan," Vio explained, a brow raised in curiosity.

"What!?" Blue was shocked, "Where was he?"

"In the house," Vio said, not really understanding his surprise.

"That little piece of—!" Blue internally screamed, keeping his hands a fair distance away from his head. He's definitely pulled a good few hairs out before and learned the hard way of why he shouldn't do that.

"What is it?" Vio asked, discreetly noticing his efforts.

"Freakin' Red said he wasn't going to hide in the damn house!" Blue angrily explained, "We were playing hide and seek!"

Vio laughed, "I guess even Red can be devious. Though I'm surprised you didn't ask why I came up with a plan to get clothes."

Blue shrugged, "Meh, it sounded like we were going to get out of this forest and that's all that really matters to me."

"Oh okay," He was slightly astonished at the response, "Well let's head inside and maybe wait for Green to get back," Vio started heading back to the house.

"He went somewhere?" This was the first Blue had heard.

"Mhm, he's at an evening training-thing," Vio explained.

"Evening training? Green doesn't need that," Blue said, frowning a little.

"I think he's more there to train them rather than participate in the training."

"Ha, well I wonder how that's going."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Things were not going well.

Green had tried his best to show them a couple of new things that could possibly be useful to them in battle, but they were either brain dead or were just not up for training that night.

_I mean, it makes sense_, Green thought as he watched another newbie carelessly swing around his sword, _we've been working all day and it's not like the new profound heat of the oncoming summer makes it any better. _Green frowned to himself, sighing, _But that's not an excuse, we're Hylian knights for Hylia's sake!_

Drawing in a breath, Green addressed the other knights, "Okay guys, how about we try this just one more time, then I promise we'll move onto sparring afterwards."

They all collectively groaned. One guy even fell to the ground.

"Dave, get up, we still have an hour left," An older and more respectful knight huffed.

"Ugh, fine."

"Alright, I'm gonna show you guys one more time, explain, and then we'll practice it a few times," Green personally didn't understand why they had such a hard time parrying around a target, but he supposed now was a better time than any to practice. He picked up his shield and strolled over to his incredibly beaten down dummy, a wooden figure that basically represented a person. Making sure they were paying attention, Green jabbed at the defenseless dummy, put up his shield, then parried around to the back and jabbed at it again.

Based on the reactions, Green was sure they had paid attention this time, "Do I need to explain?" He asked.

An older knight, one from his own group, spoke up, "I'd like an explanation as to how you managed to parry once to get behind the dummy. I'm older than you and have been doing this longer than you and I still have to parry at least twice to get behind something."

His face reddened a little, "Oh, um...I guess practice makes perfect."

The other knights rolled their eyes at his common-as-day response as to

why he was so good at anything, and went to practicing until Green said otherwise. He slightly hoped that Zelda would show up to watch, but she was better off sleeping anyways. No one's that pretty unless they get as much beauty sleep as she does. Unfortunately, Green's Dad showed up, him being the captain of all the knights.

"Son!" He called from across the room, "Why aren't you training with everyone else!?" The original greeting had turned into an order of sorts.

Green's mood shifted from content to annoyed as fast as light hit every speck of earth at the crack of dawn. He took a deep breath, trying to contain himself, "Dad...you told me this morning that I would be training the knights tonight since the original trainer had fallen ill," he explained.

His father stopped in his tracks, thinking for a moment, "I don't believe I did anything of the sort."

The entire room stopped what they were doing to hear the conversation. Green's right eye twitched a little, "Yes. You. Did. I have no idea how I'd could possibly prove it to you, but you told me this morning while I was on duty that you wanted me to train them on parrying and helm splitting, but then said no to the helm splitting because we should work on agility before that."

Before his dad could objectify, the same knight from earlier that had asked the question butt in, "Uh, Captain..sir..I can confirm this since I was there as well when you told Link that he'd be training us tonight."

"Ah okay, now that rings a bell."

Green's jaw dropped in horrific surprise. _What in the hell?!_

"Well, carry on son, just remember that Zelda needs to see you in her office before you leave."

That caught Green's attention and soothed his sudden rush of adrenaline. _Zelda? What would she want with me? I thought she was asleep at this time_, he pondered as his father left. _Ugh, Dad_, Green rolled his eyes and instructed them to continue sparring until he said otherwise. In the meantime, he sharpened up a couple of rusty sword techniques he hadn't used since his last adventure with the other three.

Doing a shorter parry, he landed into a roll that took him behind the dummy. Within that moment before the roll came to a complete stop, Green launched himself into a spin that allowed him at least 3-5 horizontal slices on his foe. He wasn't done though. A split second after he hit the ground, Green did a jump attack and finished with a stab that ran wrist-deep though the middle of the dummy, a feat that even surprised him. "Whoa..." He muttered in surprise as he suddenly realized how much stronger he'd grown. It was definitely in his personality to not realize his own improvement but slightly obsess over others' lack of it.

"What the hell was that?!" One of the knights called out in surprise, "Look at what Link just did!" Soon enough all eyes were on him as he stood there with his now sweating palm half stuck inside the wooden dummy.

"How did you do that?!" Another knight asked.

"Pffft, more like why doesn't he do that all the time?" An older, snootier one sneered.

"To be frank," Green said, now trying to remove his hand from the dummy, "I didn't even know it was possible.." His hand refused to leave its wooden cast, "Uh...a little help here?"

One of the senior knights came to his aid. Green was sure his name was Gordan. "What seems to be the problem?" He asked.

"Well, it would seem that my hand is stuck." Green replied, giving it another tug.

"Did you let go of your sword?" Gordan asked.

"Yeah. It feels like something is caught around my wrist. Almost as if another hand is holding it..." Green explained, frowning.

Gordan raised an eyebrow, "Well that's odd..I'm afraid I can't think of another way of getting your hand out. Mind if I try?" He gestured to giving his arm a pull.

Nervous, since he's seen Gordan at work before with his heavy set blows and completely ripped arms, Green grudgingly accepted. In the back of his mind he wondered what Vio would've done to help him in this situation. He probably would have used a slick spell or something. Who knows? Within that time, Green looked down at his lodged wrist and saw a bout of shadows misting from it. "What the hell!?" Startled, he yanked his hand away from the dummy, successfully getting his hand unstuck.

"Well then," Gordan said with a smile, "Seems whatever spooked you got your hand out." He gave him a hefty pat on the shoulder and went back with the others.

Sam, another knight from his squadron, came up with a concerned look on his face, "Are you okay dude? You looked pretty scared. Is your wrist broken or something?"

Green shook his head, "No, but I wasn't scared, Sam. I saw something like shadows emitting from the place where my hand was stuck and was simply surprised, that's all."

"Shadows, eh? Do you want me to bring that up with any of the intellectuals around here or do you think you were just hallucinating a little?"

"Definitely hallucinating," He answered without a doubt, even though he knew that those were real. "Well, thanks for caring, Sam."

He rolled his eyes, getting that same smile on his face he gets when he's about to correct someone, "_Liiinnk_, I've told you a billion times to call me Sammy, or something. You always use the blandest version of my name and it sucks." He said, patting him on the head.

Green shrugged, it honestly didn't make a difference to him to what he called his teammates, "Okay, Sammy."

He perked up at the "correct" mention of his name and strolled back to the others. _I swear he's probably queer or something_, Green thought to himself.

Having seen that they were all pretty tired, some of them still in awe from a few moments ago, he figured that it was time to end the practice. "Alright guys, I'm gonna call it a night. See ya tomorrow!" He waved goodbye and made his way out of the Sparring Hall, across the Courtyard, and into the castle where he stumbled upon one of the various maids that rush about on a daily basis.

"Oh hey," he said, getting her attention, "Could you help me?" She looked up at him with slight surprise, "See, even though I work here, I honestly have no idea where anything is." In fact he had been going there all his life and worked there for six years. He was quite embarrassed.

"Um..okay, where is it that you're wanting to go?" She asked, sounding a little nervous.

"I believe Princess Zelda has asked me to see her in her office before I left, so her office would be my destination," he explained. Green had a weird feeling about this maid.

The maid's face blushed a bright red, "I...can assist you.." she said in a way that made Green feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Okay, lead the way, I guess." _The hell is up with this woman? Is she thinking Zelda is trying to sneak me into her room or something?!_ He reddened at the thought, _Well no she isn't! She probably has some important information to tell me..._Green squinted his eyes, _about the four sword probably being gone...shit!_

Green realized the maid had been creepily giggling the whole time, "Are you okay? What are you giggling about?"

"Oh it's nothing," She denied, still laughing a little, "Just a thought l suppose."

"A thought?" He didn't like where this could be heading, "What kind of thought?" She waved away his question. He sighed, "Well, are we almost there? I kinda need to get back home before eleven."

She sighed an exasperated sigh as if she was the one who was asked to carry the largest basket of sheets balanced on three elephants, "Yeeeeeessssss, we're almost theeeerrrrrrreeeee." A couple of awkward minutes later she stopped in front of two large doors that had plaques of previous Kings and Queens listed and hung on the walls around it. "We're here."

"Thanks," he said, not particularly trusting her. She nodded her head and bowed before she left, Green creaking open the door to see if Zelda was in there. And there she sat in a nightgown with various laces and designs stitched in, signing papers while humming a tune. He knocked, "Hello?"

She looked up, her eyes brightening at the sight of her dear friend, "Link!" Zelda ran over and gave him a hug, "I feel like it's been forever since I last saw you."

_She smells nice_, "Same," He said, hugging her back. "So how's it been going?"

"Pretty great actually, I've finally gotten our trade department to consider letting us import exotic fruits from neighboring kingdoms!" She exclaimed, squeezing him a little.

The hug made Green realize he had the aforementioned four sword on his back in plain sight. _Holy Hylia! I need to hide this!_ He couldn't believe that he managed to go a whole practice and twenty minutes without noticing that he had the one thing that could be causing the world's problems on his back. "That's awesome Zelda!" He said, trying not to sound sketchy due to the realization.

She let go of him and sat on the corner of her big, lavish desk that had papers in piles spread around on it, "So how was training?" She asked, curious.

"Fine as usual," he responded, taking a seat in one of her lounging chairs, "However, this time I managed to stab my dummy so hard, my sword went straight through it, and I got my wrist stuck in it for a couple of minutes before I was able to pull it out."

"Interesting," She said, thinking of what that might have looked like.

Green remembered that he still needed to get back to the other three, "So what is it that you wanted to talk about?" He hoped to Hylia that it wasn't the Four Sword.

"Oh, I just wanted to check in on you," she explained, then sighing, "And...I wanted to tell you that my father is planning on sending me to study abroad, possibly in another kingdom."

Green's face contorted into a concerned frown, "Excuse me?!" At least it wasn't about the Four Sword but it's not like this is any better.

Zelda shook her head, "My reaction exactly. The only problem is, is that I don't want to, of course." She moved a strand of hair out of her face, "Apparently it also has to be in another kingdom where I'll stay at their castle and etcetera."

Green was also slightly questioning her behavior toward this, "Just asking but, I thought you liked to travel and stuff. You were always trying to get out of the castle when we were younger."

She shrugged, "Yes but that was because I was trying to see more of _my_ Kingdom. I'll be more interested in others once I know all of mine, which I still don't. Besides," she leaned more in his direction, her voice discreet, "The castle I'd stay at is notorious for all of the Queen's obnoxious and rambunctious boys." Zelda chuckled, "Destined to become kings, eh? Ha! I think not."

Green's face twisted in disgust, "Ew ew ew, that is the worst idea I've ever heard. Don't do it. Don't let him make you or so help me."

Zelda giggled some more, "To be honest I think it's more of a lame excuse to try to get me to marry out of my own kingdom. Well no father, nice try, but no."

"Bleh, gross. That is profane and your father should stop." Green had cringed past reality, at this point the emotion is now time and space with no end. "Okay, but," he straightened up, "You're not really going to do this, right?"

"Of course not! My voyage would have left a few days after Fall comes and I wouldn't be back until after New Years," she explained, "And I strictly told Dad that I wanted to spend Christmas here."

He sighed in relief, "Okay, that's good." He could tell the conversation was coming to a close. "Hey, um, do you mind asking, but more like ordering, my father to give the knights a longer break than twenty minutes? Especially for lunch?"

Zelda yawned as well, "Yeah, that can be arranged."

"Sweet. Well, I gotta head home. It's pretty late, and I'm sure Epona's waiting on me to get her."

She hopped off her desk and hugged him one more time before he left, "I'm having waffles tomorrow at 6:30 if you want any."

"Of course," he agreed, studying a lock of hers that had the slightest curl in it. He let go and went for the door, getting ready to say his goodbye and goodnight.

"One last question."

He turned, "Sure, what is it?"

Zelda shuffled around a little, "Why don't you ever sleep at the castle anymore? Your dad can't be that bad, right?"

"Sorry to say it, but yes he definitely is," she looked a little down at the response, "But also because it can sometimes feel a little caged up, and there's kinda no such thing as privacy when you sleep in a hallway full of your own teammates. Sure, I have a room to myself, but still. I hear things I wish I couldn't hear."

"I just kinda missed the awesome sleepovers we threw as kids in my bedroom," She admitted, smiling nostalgically, "We'd always play dungeons and dragons where we'd switch off being the dragon or knight and repeatedly hit each other with all of my throw pillows until my dad came in and...kicked you out, right?"

Green smiled as well, "Yep. He'd always tell us to keep it down, even though his own dinner party was making more noise than all of Hyrule combined."

"Haha yeah," she retired back into her chair, "Well goodnight, Link, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Zelda."

_Good thing she didn't notice the sword._


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Vio can you tell me again why you have the bed next to the door and I don't?"

"Um because when we all decided which bed we were gonna sleep in, you were quite sure it should go in the order of how we appeared. That's why you don't have the bed by the door," Vio explained as he fluffed his pillow, an activity he knew Blue despised him doing for some reason.

Blue frowned, "Is that so."

"Yes."

"Well...what if I want to switch beds?"

Vio looked him straight in the eye, his pillow fluffing stopping for the short exchange, "That wouldn't happen because I don't want to switch." He went back to fluffing.

"What if I made you?"

Again, Vio stopped and looked at him, "Blue, I'm not appreciating this increasing hostility you're having against me having the bed by the door. There's nothing wrong with that bed."

Blue sighed and rolled his eyes, _fuck you Vio. _

Vio fluffed the pillow a couple more times before he set it down, "Green should be back shortly, is there anything anyone wants to eat or can that be handled by themselves?"

"That can be handled ourselves, we're not babies," Blue sassed, crossing his arms.

"Says the person who makes Red make you a sandwich when the bread and lunch meat was right in front of you."

Blue put a hand on his hip, "Pfft, whatever Mr. My-Magic-Will-Do-Everything-For-Me. Give me a break."

Vio scoffed, "Say what you like," he crossed his arms, "but you're wrong."

Red, who had just came up the stairs due to him hearing the voices above get louder, peeked in, no one noticing him.

"How so?"

"I fluffed my own pillow," Vio gestured to it.

Blue's eyes narrowed. He bristled at the offense that damned pillow made him feel, oh so posh on Vio's stupid freakin' bed, "Why you little—"

Smiling, Vio crossed his arms again, "What? What could you possibly say to me?"

"AAAAAARRRRRGGHHHH!" Blue launched himself at Vio, the other side-stepping out of the way. When he got on his feet, he tried to throw a few punches, but Vio was too quick and dodged all of them.

Vio was about to push his oncoming foe when he suddenly heard Red's voice.

"Guys stop it!" He yelled, making an angry yet slightly pouting face.

However the order was a tad late and Vio was swiftly tackled to the ground. "Blue get the hell off of me!" He said, trying to push him off and block his lazy swings at the same time.

"No!" Blue defied, "Not until I have the bed by the door!"

"Whaa..?" Red was certainly confused.

Vio managed to get his feet underneath Blue's chest and kicked him off, sending him flying in the other direction. Both him and Red winced slightly as they heard the loud thump Blue made when he hit the floor.

Then, the next thing they knew, Green was up the stairs and bursting into the room, "What was that?!"

"Just Blue being unreasonable," Vio explained, standing up and dusting himself off.

Red turned to Green, "Vio and Blue were fighting, Green," he said with big worrying, sparkling eyes.

Green gave Vio a look, "Vio—"

He waved off the response, slightly aggravated, "Yeah yeah, I know, but Blue started this over the fact that he didn't have the bed by the damn door. Then he accused me of having my magic do everything for me when that's obviously not true. I mean, I just kicked his ass without any sort of magic whatsoever."

Blue sat up, scratching his head, "Yeah right..." he managed to get up onto Green's bed, "You know good god damn well that kick wasn't human.

Red intervened, "I thought it was."

Blue gave Red a hard stare, "How" He asked harshly.

"Haven't you ever seen Green practice his hand to hand combat? Well, if you haven't, you'd know that it'd be perfectly normal for Vio to be able to perform kick that hard since Green does it all the time." He explained with a small smile.

Vio smirked, Green sighing, "Alright then...well are you making anything to eat Vio?"

"I can if you want, however Blue agreed to us making sandwiches for ourselves so.." Vio shrugged.

Blue's words came out muffled due to his face being in Green's blankets, "Ugh, whatever. Red, you choose what you want Vio to make."

"Hmmm.." Red thought for a second or two, "Oh, I know! How about soup?"

Blue groaned, "Are you kidding me it's the summer you idiot. Why the hell would Vio make hot soup in the middle of a heat wave?"

He cocked his head to one side, "But you said I could pick, which means I can pick whatever I want," Red glanced toward the window, opening it and waving his hand around outside to feel how hot it was, "Man, but you're right about it being hot. How about we have...um...pork and steamed rice then?"

The other three shrugged, "Not a bad idea Red," Green agreed. He tugged at his tunic, "Close that window though. Christ, I don't think it's ever been this hot outside at night."

Red closed the window, starting to unbuckle his belt, "Haha no kidding, I'm gonna take off my tunic and just hang in my shirt and stuff."

"Same," Vio said, repeating the action and rolling the sleeves up to his elbows. "Well, I'll go start dinner," He looked at Green, "You should join me and tell me about practice."

"Can do," Green followed Vio down the stairs and into the kitchen where Vio started to boil some rice and prep the pork.

"Anything interesting happen?" He asked as he seasoned, then cut the pork.

Green pulled up a chair, "Yeah actually, when I was sparring with my dummy and went to stab it with my sword, I did it so hard that my sword went completely through it and my wrist was caught in it."

"Impressive."

"Mhm, everyone was. In fact, after my failed attempts at trying to get my hand unstuck, Gordan offered to try himself."

Vio looked back at him, a look of surprise on his face. He knew how jacked Gordan was, "Dang."

Green nodded his head, "My reaction exactly. Luckily for me, he never got to try since I managed to do it myself after I got spooked by the shadows coming out of where my wrist was. My previous tries had felt like someone was holding onto my hand and I feel like the shadows had something to do with it."

"Huh...well that's concerning, especially since we haven't had an incident with our lovely friend Shadow in quite a while" Vio said, stirring the rice, "I'm also a little surprised that no one noticed your sword, assuming that you didn't grab a training one."

"Me too, especially when I went to go see Zelda in her office. Anyways, do you think that has anything to do with Shadow?" Green took his hat off and scratched his head, "I kinda think he's gone from the last time, though."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that, actually," Vio warned, "Shadows are in fact everywhere so he would definitely be able to come back. I don't know by what means he would, be he certainly could." He started cooking the pork, "So what did Zelda want?"

Green rested his head in the palm of his left hand, "She managed to have the trade people think about importing exotic fruits..and..." he trailed off.

Vio snapped his fingers and had his magic do some of the work. He pulled up a chair in front of Green, assuming the same position he was in, "And what?"

"Zelda said her Dad's gonna make her go abroad to 'study'." He explained, making quotation marks with his fingers and looking at the floor.

"Haha, Green you know Zelda's way too stubborn to let her father control her life that much," Vio assured him with a chuckle. Green gave Vio a look he knew all too well when he wasn't completely sold on an idea, "C'mon brother of a different color, everything's gonna turn out fine."

Green smiled a little, "Haha alright."

Vio got up and finished the dish, "Mhm, and you know it."

"Alright, well how are you gonna pull off the whole going to the market thing tomorrow?" He asked, curious.

"Same way we did it whenever we visited the castle," Vio said, "We won't look exactly the same this time, though. I plan to make us a little less..obviously tied into your family. I mean, ears will be ears and you and Zelda definitely have the ones of pointed fate, so that won't change, and neither will our faces. But the hair will be a little less plagiarized and the clothes will be more diverse while keeping the same color concept." Vio got out the plates and silverware, "Don't worry though, you'll see us before you leave so you can look out for us while on watch if you like. Maybe we could even meet up in the bizarre area at some point."

Green nodded his head, "Sure, you paying for lunch sounds pretty good to me." He remembered he was going to breakfast with Zelda, "You'll have to get up a little earlier though since I'll be leaving at 6:15 tomorrow to eat breakfast at the castle."

"Fine with me."

The next day, Green found himself awake at 4 in the morning, a good hour and thirty minutes earlier than he had wanted to wake up. Looking around the dark bedroom, he saw everyone sleeping except Vio, who was awkwardly slumped against his headboard, "Are you awake (and okay)?" He whispered, concerned.

He looked up, silently yawning and wiping his eyes, "Oh..yeah, what is it?"

"Uh, nothing," Green whispered back, shrugging, "When did you wake up?"

"I've been in and out of it honestly," Vio replied, getting out of bed and softly stepping to the doorway. He looked back at him, "Care to join me?"

"Sure." Quietly getting out of bed, he met him at the door and they both went down the stairs, Green following Vio into the kitchen._ Hm, wonder what he's going to—_

"Tea," Vio answered before Green could ask.

"Oohhhh okay, that makes more sense," He sat down at the table, "You know, after having a cup, I'm probably just going to sleep on the couch and you can wake me."

"Can do." A few moments of silence passed as Vio prepared the herbs to use, "So why did you wake up?"

"I don't know? What kind of question is that?" Green asked, slightly confused.

Vio chuckled, "I mean, why do you feel you woke up so early? Bad dream? Something touched you? Good dream?"

He frowned, shaking his head, "Literally never ask me that last question ever again, Vio."

"Haha sorry, couldn't resist."

Green shook his head, "Anyways, I think it was because it felt like something or really someone was looming over me, and I freaked out a little. Did you see anything?"

"Not in particular, but I know what you mean."

"Can you show me what you're going to look like today?" He asked, now curious.

"Sure, just give me a moment," Vio snapped his fingers, the kettle with the packets of herbs floating on the stove and starting to heat.

"Wait wai-wait, you like your tea hot!?" Green was horribly astonished, "You're a part of me, right?"

Vio was aghast, "Of course not! Chilled tea will forever be the best kind of tea, no questions asked."

"Damn right. So that's just a part of the process?"

"Yes, I would never intentionally drink hot, disgusting tea. Now then," He stepped away from the counter, "Let's see how this will go." With his eyes closed, Vio muttered what seemed like gibberish under his breath whilst having his arms crossed over his chest.

At a reasonable pace, Green watched in awe as Vio's clothes and hair changed from top to bottom, "Whoa..."

After a good three minutes or so, it was as if his entire appearance changed though Green could still see a few features of his still present, specifically in the face. On the other hand, Vio's eyes were still an icy blue, but his hair was a lighter blonde and managed to cover a little bit of his right eye, the sideburns being thinner. Instead of wearing anything that resembled a tunic, it was a white, half sleeved shirt that was bordered with purple triangles, the neck coming down into a short V. His pants came down just below his knees and were a tan-beige color, the threading being the same color as the triangles, and his boots came up to his mid calves instead of his knees and retained their original color of brown.

"That's amazing!" Green exclaimed as Vio reopened his eyes, "I can hardly tell it's you!"

He smiled, "Thanks, I'm happy it worked," he resumed the tea, taking the tea packets out and throwing them away and putting ice in the kettle.

"So are the properties the same as last time?"

"Water will make our hair go back?" Vio shrugged, "Eh, ish. It's still probable, but it's not like our sweat will make it go back nor small stuff like mist. Really it'd be if someone managed to pour a whole entire bucket of water on our heads that would trigger it."

"Oh okay, that makes sense. It was pretty sensitive last time," Green recalled.

"Haha yeah, I tweaked it a little to further prevent that from happening."

An idea came to Green, "So why don't you just do that? Change your clothes with a spell."

It took Vio a moment to register the question, "Oh. Well this still feels like I'm wearing a tunic. Sure, if I take off my boots you'll see my legs and feet, but in reality they're still covered by those leggings and socks."

"So if I touch your forearm it's gonna feel like the sleeves of our tunic?"

"Nah, more like warped and weird."

Green sat back in his chair, squinting his eyes, "Hmmm...Actually, where are you getting the money for all of this?"

Vio deviously smiled, "Well sometimes I don't always stay here." His attitude shifted to being aloof.

But Green was actually relieved, "Phew, I thought for a sec that you were going to use my money. I don't care that you do that."

Surprised, Vio stood and put more ice in the kettle of tea, "Okay then. The tea won't be ready for awhile so you can go sleep wherever. Perhaps I'll send a serving or two with you so Zelda can have some."

"Why though?"

"You're a guy." He said matter of factly, "You like you're tea cold so you have some culture of it, but you would've never noticed all the tiny stuff unless you thought it was gross. Zelda, however, most likely has one or two cups every other day, so she would know. Be sure to tell me what she thinks when or if you see us."

"Um okay then, and ow."

Vio waved his last comment away, that devious smile returning, "You know I bet she extensively brushes her teeth after drinking tea."

Green frowned at such an odd speculation, "Why would you think that?"

His smile widened, "Because people who drink tea everyday and don't brush very well afterwards have the most disgustingly yellow teeth ever."

In that split second Green imagined walking past Zelda in the court yard and cheerfully smiling at her as he went by, but when she smiled back her teeth were rotten yellow with green fumes spouting at the corners, denoting her breath was terrible. Green screeched in agony, "AAAAAHHHH VIO NOOOOOOOOO!"

Vio cracked up, "It's quite the thought isn't it?"

"UGH! Don't do that!" He stomped past him to the living room.

Waving, he said his goodbyes, "Sweet dreams, Green!"

Staying true to his words, Vio made sure to wake Green back up at 5:30 as well as do the same for the other two.

"Ah! Who are you!?" Red cried out when he looked up at him.

Red squinted his eyes, "Well you sorta—Oh!" He smiled, "It's like an updated version of Hope!"

He now realized what Red had screamed about, "Oh yeah, that's right. Funny, how you put it seemed like you thought of him as a different person."

"Because I do!"

Even Blue sat up to that, "Eh?"

"Well, to me, I view them like they're personas or something."

Vio squinted his eyes, a pool of dread forming from his distaste of that word, "I can understand why you'd think of it that way, but in all honesty they're more like disguises than completely different people."

Blue chimed in, "Yeah, if we were actually gonna do that, they might as well not walk, talk, or act like us either."

"Ah okay, I see," Red considered, he wasn't going to change his thinking, but he'd at least comply, "That makes more sense after all."

"So Vio," Blue said, scratching his head, "Why did I wake up at like four-something to screaming?"

He chuckled, "Let's just say that Green now considers that he finds yellow teeth to be his new most undesirable trait."

Red and Blue glanced at each other, both shrugging, "So when are you gonna change us?" Red asked.

"In a second if you'll come downstairs."

The three of them went down to the living room to see Green conspicuously sipping a cup of tea, "The hell are you doing?!" Blue called out.

Green spat out his tea, "N-Nothing." He then frowned, knowing he was going to have to clean up spat tea.

Vio laughed again, getting a hold of himself after Green rolled his eyes, "Haha, well since he's going to leave in twenty or so minutes, I was going to show him what you two will look like for the majority of today. It's also so that he can get used to the new faces as well."

"Before we get started, what's with the necklace with the blue gem thing?" Red asked, poking at it.

"Isn't that mage culture stuff?" Green asked. Blue gave him a weird look, "I had to take a culture studies class okay, so be quiet."

"Why yes it is," Vio confirmed, "I chose the color blue because of our eyes and why not?"

Red had a confused frown, "Wait what about the ban on magic and stuff?"

"That's long been removed," Green said, nodding his head, "Yeah, potions are back in use, those dumb gimmick stones are back, and the alchemists are back in work as the medical staff. Those nurses from before have been fired."

"Well thank Hylia for that," Blue wanted to get this over with so he could eat already, "So what do we do?"

"You'll need to stand feet apart with your eyes closed and arms crossed over your chest.

"Are we gonna die or something?" Blue grumbled.

"Of course not, it's just more comfortable," Vio explained.

"You didn't change us a whole lot did you?" Red asked, hoping he didn't.

"Um...ish? I mean the only person who has more changes out of the three of us would be you, Red. And that was only to make your hair less like Green's and more original. Otherwise, everyone's clothes have also been changed." Vio went up to each of them after they resumed the positions and muttered the same words, then he stood back where Green was and watched with an intrigued expression. They changed at a slower pace compared to Vio, but nonetheless it only took a couple minutes more.

Red had fiery orange hair that was slightly curled with bangs covering his forehead. His long sleeved yet breathable shirt was a light beige with red stitched X's going across his chest and onto his sleeves. His pants were a burnt brown and his shoes were a mahogany brown, but only came up to his ankles.

Blue, on the other hand, had rich brown hair that was in the style of a regular villager. His shirt was creme colored and had dark blue 3/4 length sleeves that matched the stitching on his shirt. His brown pants came down to his knees, while dark brown boots went up to his mid-calves.

"You can open your eyes now," Vio made a mirror appear in his hands.

Green was rather impressed with the looks compared to the last ones, "You did a pretty good job Vio. I'd think Zelda's tailor would be proud."

"That's nice to hear, what do you guys think?"

Blue looked himself up and down, "It's like I'm a peasant, but my dad is a merchant. I'm not complaining though."

Red giggled, "That's a funny way to put it. I really like mine."

"That's good," Vio said, the mirror disappearing. He turned to Green, "Think you can keep a watch out for these faces?"

He nodded his head, "I'll try. I think I'm guarding the front of the castle today, so if you walk by, I'm pretty sure I'll see you."

Blue noticed something, "Okay but wait. Why are you leaving so early in the first place? Don't you leave at like 7?"

"Yeah, but Zelda invited me to have waffles and I'm taking free food where I can get it," Green explained with a smile.

"Bastard," Blue scowled, even though he would've done the same thing.

Green checked the time, "Well I might as well leave. How did you plan for me to take the tea, Vio?"

"In a growler jug of course," It floated out of the kitchen and into Green's hands, "Be careful though, it's glass."

"Can do," Green waved bye and called for Epona as he walked out the door. He got on and let her take him to the castle, being sure to hang onto the bottle.

"So when will we be going?" Red asked.

"The market opens at 7 so in a minute," Vio replied, making his wallet appear.

"Will we teleport again?" Blue asked, "Cuz I'm not walking."

"Duh," He attached the wallet to his waist as well as his book, "You guys remember what to do right?"

"Yep!" Red went over to Vio and put a hand on his arm, "You take ahold of one of your arms, close your eyes, and boom! We're there!"

"Exactly."

Blue walked over and did the same thing, "I still don't like how you changed my name, Hope."

"Whatever, Brandon. We couldn't have two people's names end in y so yours had to change," Vio chuckled, "You didn't seem to like the name Brady too much in the first place, so I figured this was an upgrade to you."

Rolling his eyes, Blue sighed and closed them, "Just take us to Castle Town."

Unlike the last time when Vio tried to teleport all four of them to the Castle and they ended up only being halfway there, this time he was able to get all three of them to Castle Town. "Remember what to call each other?" Vio asked, making sure they knew. They both nodded, "Good. Since it's 6:35, how about we get a map and walk around?"

Red bounced up and down at the idea, "That's a great idea!"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Green arrived at the castle with ten minutes to spare. He hopped off his horse, "Good girl Epona! I'll be sure to bring you some carrots today when I go on break." She nuzzled him cheerfully and trotted off towards the stables. Walking up to the doors, he saw Bob and Frank, his ex-bullies from the previous year. "Do I really have to request entry from you two?"

They looked at each other, not wanting any trouble, especially from him, "No.."

"Cool," He smiled and went inside, making his way to the Dining Hall, "Hello?"

This time Zelda's personal nurse came up to him, "Oh Link! It's a pleasure to see you!" Her voice was kind and sweet as usual, Green could say he was one of her favorites.

"You too," Green greeted back, "So where is she?"

"She's requested that you eat with her in her room since she didn't invite much company today," Her nurse explained, taking his hand and leading him as they walked to her room.

"Oh okay," He had been taken aback by the sudden hand grab, "I..uh...also brought some tea as well, just to let you know."

"I figured that's what was in there," She said, coming to a stop in front of Zelda's door. She fervently knocked, "Zelda dear! Link's here!"

You could hear a thump from the inside of the room followed by her response of "Okay! Just give me a minute!"

"He also brought you tea, so I'll be sure to bring up some cups to up your room," The nurse further announced.

"Oh, really! How sweet of him!" The sound of footsteps came closer to the door and was swung wide open, "Oh my!" Her face turned red, "I didn't know you were in front of my door."

Green smiled and shrugged, not having anything to say. The nurse gave him a small push into her room and swiftly left. "Well good morning, Zelda," He said, still standing in the doorway.

Her face wasn't as red anymore, "Good morning to you as well, Link. Come in." She led him to a small table that was next to a window. It already had a plate of waffles on it as well as syrup and various other toppings.

The nurse was back in no time with the cups, Zelda placing them on the table, "Care to join me?"

Green nodded his head, "Sure." He sat down and placed the bottle of tea in between the two of them, "Your room has changed a lot since I've last been in it."

"I think that was when we were ten, so yeah, it sure has," She buttered a waffle and put it on her plate, "Do you like butter with your waffles?"

"Mhm," He responded. To his surprise, Zelda buttered another one and put it on his plate, "So what's it like being you everyday?"

She poured syrup on her waffles, "Well I have to wake up at 5 each day, take a shower, get dressed, then start my daily chores."

Green cocked his head to one side, "You have chores?" _Is that not what maids are for?_

"Oh sorry, not actual chores, that's just what I call them," Zelda explained, "It starts off with me reading letters that the people of Hyrule send to me, whether they be letters of them professing their love to me or them explaining to me why they want so and so fixed. My job is to then either throw those letters away or investigate them myself and see that they get fixed. Other times, a law is trying to get passed and it comes to me before it goes to my Dad. A lot of the time I don't want it and therefore my dad doesn't, but sometimes they're actually useful and they get passed. Sometimes I'll try to get something to happen, like importing those exotic fruits, to increase economy and stuff, but that's kinda it. If I'm lucky they'll let me visit the gardens."

Green had already finished his waffle by the time she had gotten done talking, him nodding his head. He poured himself and Zelda some tea, taking a sip of his.

"Why thank you!" She said gratefully, "Would you like another waffle?"

"Sure, you're a lot better at buttering them than I am."

She blushed, "Haha, well sometimes you just have to be a tad rough to get it everywhere. How about you tell me what it's like to be you everyday?"

"No problem," He took another sip of tea, "My day starts off relatively the same as yours except I wake up at 6, take a shower, get dressed, and then leave for guarding duty at 7. When I get here, I'll usually find my dad or ask a teammate where my post is that day. For example, today my post will be at the front for once. From 11:30 to 1 is my lunch and break in general, I patrol for 2 hours, and then training starts at 4 and ends at 6:30. Then I go home, make myself a sandwich or something and go to sleep. Every once in a blue moon I'll have to stay here to take a class of some sort like History or Arithmetics or even Reading which results in me leaving later, but other than that, that's how my day goes. However, if there's trouble in the town, I leave my post and go solve it, then come back and try to avoid my dad telling me to wait on everyone."

Zelda giggled and took a sip of her tea, looking delighted when she did so, "Did you make this yourself?"

"Yep. Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it woke me right up! It's very refreshing," She happily commented.

"Thanks!" _I'll be sure to tell Vio that_. He ate his second waffle and washed it down with the rest of his tea, Zelda doing the same, "So the Alchemists are back?"

"Yep! The castle can continue to be the same magical place it's always been."

"So who came up with that rule?" Green asked, curious.

"My father, of course," Zelda said, looking to the side, "I would've never done such a thing, but I understand his precautions."

He nodded his head, it made sense.

She drowsily sighed, "Don't you ever feel tired after a good breakfast?" Her eyelids sat at half mast.

Green smiled, "Haha yeah." He had just noticed she was still in a nightgown, "Oh, I just noticed you were still in your gown. I thought you were in your dress this whole time."

She yawned, Green doing the same, "To be honest, I planned on getting started with my duties a little later than usual. So I'll just go back to bed, if you don't mind. You can stay in here if you want."

"Will do," He said, "My shift doesn't start until 7:30 today." While Zelda got back under her covers, Green took his place at the end of her bed and allowed himself to doze off.

For twenty minutes, all was peaceful in Zelda's room. She was fast asleep. Green was softly snoring at the end of her bed. It was serene, wholesome snoozing.

And then Green heard yelling.

He had been in the midst of a dream when Zelda's father had burst in through the door and became outraged when he saw both him and Zelda sleeping.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!?" He yelled.

Zelda awoke with a shriek, her eyes dashing around the room. She had a look of annoyance on her face, "Dad!"

For Green, he slowly came to his senses while the two of them argued, "What's with all the arguing?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"LINK WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN MY DAUGHTER'S ROOM?!" Her father screamed.

The sudden loud noise made Green wide awake, "Eating waffles and drinking tea?"

"And it's the truth Dad!" Zelda fumed, "Why must you take innocent occasions and twist them!? He was sleeping at the end of my bed!"

Green's face was as red as a tomato, and his sweat factories were on overdrive, "W-WHAT?! I would never, your highness!"

"DAMN RIGHT YOU'D NEVER! NOW GET TO YOUR POST!"

And with that, he was promptly shoved out into the hallway with the door slammed behind him. _Damn_, he thought, _that was close. I could've lost my job or something...or at least that's what it felt like it might've come to. I hope Zelda isn't it too much trouble. I also hope that this hasn't resulted in limited interaction with her._ He sighed, looking down the hallway, _Welp, might well go take my place—even if it's twenty minutes too early. I suppose I can think of how I'm gonna solve this issue with the bandits and kidnappings..._

"Finally it's 7," Blue said, stretching. They'd taken cover under a tree, Red and him sleeping while Vio read as usual, "Took this place long enough."

Vio nudged Red, "A couple more minutes..."

He chuckled, "Don't you want to get this over and done with so we can eat somewhere?"

Red sat up to that, "Food?"

"Woooow Vio," Blue commented, still stretching.

"What? A little tempting never hurts. Now let's get going before it gets too busy." After making sure his wallet was still attached to his waist, he gestured for the other two to follow him and they made their way to a clothing shop.

Blue seemed to be bothered on their way there, "What's wrong Blue?" Red sweetly asked.

His voice portrayed how tense he was as well as his skeptical side glances, "I don't like this."

Red didn't understand, "What's not to like? There's lots of people everywhere and cool stuff to browse at every corner! I personally love it!"

"That's true and all, but at the same time we're walking in a sea of people unarmed!" He hissed.

Vio overheard the conversation, "I understand your worry Blue, but I'm sure that as long as we all stay tightly knit together, we should be fine. Hyrule isn't the safest place sure, but there are guards quite literally—" He looked ar—wait where are they!? Stopping, he turned to face Blue and Red, not seeing them but a huge, extremely muscled goblin or orc of some other. Everything had turned black and white. Despair gripped at his sides and fear at his hands.

Meanwhile Blue was trying to snap Vio at out of whatever he was in. He was frozen stiff and his face was struck with fear and shock, "Dude! Your eyes!" He shook him, that seeming to do the trick, "What's wrong!?"

He blinked, "I-I don't know.."

Red peaked over Blue's shoulder, his voice cautious, "Your eyes went purple again, and you looked so scared and surprised!"

He blinked, "Once I noticed there were no guards, everything went black and white. When I turned around to tell you guys, instead of seeing you I saw this huge orc that was ripped to all hell."

"Whoa...," Just the thought of a foe that strong made Blue's fingers tingle with anticipation.

"Well how about we keep going to the tailor shop? It shouldn't be too far from here," Red wanted to keep this going just in case Vio 'wigs out' again.

Nodding, Vio continued to lead the way, stopping before long and finishing his sentence from before. He pointed to a pair of guards, smiling, "As I was saying earlier, there are guards at each corner, so there's nothing to worry about, Blue."

They kept walking, "And you can shut up considering you just thought you saw a huge ass orc behind us."

When they arrived at the tailor shop, Vio reminded them they could get two of each: a shirt, and a pair of pants. He also handed them fifty rupees each so that it wasn't awkward explaining as to why he was buying all their clothes. Luckily for him he already spotted two shirts and pants that he liked, so after making sure they were the right size he bought them and waited outside, but not before telling the other two not to play around "Okay?"

Red nodded and Blue rolled his eyes, both good enough for him to still worry that they'll both still do it.

"Oh I just don't know Blu—I mean Brandon—, should I get something that's my favorite color or something kind of practical?" Red pondered aloud to him.

"Hell if I care? Also, when did you start using words like practical anyways?" Blue was sifting through some shirts.

He shrugged, "I'll go for practicality then, one short and one long. Maybe I'll have at least one of those in my favorite color."

"Yeah yeah, Andy, whatever tickles your fancy."

"Okay!" Red, before picking anything out, went outside and asked Vio what size he got.

"A seven, and are you and especially Blue about done? It's starting to feel shady out here." But really Vio wasn't used to standing by himself.

"Mhm, we shouldn't be more than five minutes or so," He headed back inside, told Blue what size to get, and bought his things and left, taking his place behind Vio outside.

Blue only wished his transaction went that smooth. He set his stuff up on the counter.

The crusty old clerk looked at him funny, "Mmm, I don't think 50 rupees is enough for this."

"Well luckily for you, Brandon knows how to do simple addition. This shirt is 10, and this shirt 15, which equals 25. Then these pants are both 10 each, which makes 20. Added together, this should equal 45 rupees, so I do have enough rupees to pay for it."

The clerk squinted his eyes, "Yes but you're forgetting this stone you're also trying to buy!" He pulled it out from under the stack of clothes.

Blue knew what this clerk was trying to do, "What?! I am NOT trying to buy that dumb stone! Just take it out of the transaction or something."

"Ah, but you put it up here with your things, so you clearly want it."

The clerk's creepy undertones were staring to anger him, "No I didn't! You put it underneath my clothes just so that you can pull the same dumb merchant trick you're doing now!"

Vio peaked around the corner inside after hearing some yelling, seeing the clerk trying to do that stupid trick. _So that's why there's yelling...I'll let Blue solve this one._

"Is that so? Well for insulting me, now you get to pay double."

"WHAT!? NO! You're just mad that I've soiled your stupid tactics," Blue started to realize how many threes were around the front desk, and quickly jumped to a conclusion,) "Wait...DO YOU HARASS EVERY THREE CUSTOMERS!? THE HELL DO YOU GET OFF ON?! MY TEARS AND WASTED MONEY!?"

Vio's eyes widened, _Or not_, "I'll be back shortly Red. Don't let yourself get kidnapped or something."

"Okay!"

He walked in and stood next to Blue, "I heard someone is having trouble? Should I go get the guards?"

"No no no!" The clerk hurriedly said, sounding frantic.

"Then what seems to be the problem?"

Blue explained it to him, "This dude is pulling that gimmick where the clerk hides something beneath your items and then tries to tell you that you're trying to buy it just so that he can get more money."

Vio looked displeased, " Hmph, well I certainly know the Alanian Kingdom doesn't have snide merchants."

The clerk now had a look of fear in his eyes, "W-whatever! Just hand m-me the 45 rupees and get out!"

Blue handed him the 50, and made sure to get his exact change before leaving, "Thanks for helping me out there, but what was with the Alan stuff."

"I could tell he was pretty scared of them just by how much bad propaganda he had of them being bad on the walls behind his desk," He explained, taking Blue's bag and teleporting it back to the house like he did with the other two.

"Wow, I would've never noticed, now that you mention it."

Vio smiled, "Yep, subtle advertising and influencing is everywhere, even in Hyrule. Now let's go get some potions and go eat."

Green stood at the southeast corner of the castle at the front, the humidity getting to him, "Oh my god it feels like the air alone is sucking the sheer life out of me!" He rolled up his sleeves.

"How do you think I feel standing in this armor?" His partner, Adam said.

"Well at least your helmet will block the unrelenting sun later."

"Yeah, while baking me on the inside! I'm surprised they don't make you dress the same as everyone else. You're quite literally the only one out of the entire force who wears green instead of royal blue and red."

Green shrugged, "You have a point, but maybe the reason for it is something else. I do, however, remember the time the captain tried to get me fitted for a uniform. He had the date set and everything, but then it never happened," He could recall the day perfectly, "I arrived in my tunic as usual and headed to the Academy's Headquarters, but then the captain acted as if I had no business being there and told me to head to my patrol group. Haven't heard anything about it since."

Adam was surprised, "Wow, that's pretty weird...maybe you should go ask?"

"I dunno, I feel like that's now an iffy subject to bring up with the captain, at least for me," Green had an idea, "Hey, but maybe since it concerns you, you can ask the captain!"

He looked worried all of the sudden, "Uh...I uh...don't know about that Link, for um...I—"

"What? What is it?"

"Well, a really really long time ago, I might have accidentally met his wife at the bar and may have had s—"

"Alrighty then! I don't wanna know what you did and if you did what I think you did, I have no idea how you're still here right now," Green already knew where that was headed.

Adam chuckled, "Yeah same actually."

He did a facepalm and looked around for a clock, "I wish they had a clock out here."

"Me too, it'd probably make lunch time come faster," Adam looked like he just realized something, "Also, is it true that you slept with the Princess!?" He nudged him in the arm, "Did ya razzle her dazzle, good son?"

Green's face went red, "What!? No! She slept underneath her covers while I was at the end of her bed! That's not sleeping with her!"

"Haha you've got a point there."

"How did you even know about that?"

Adam laughed, "Well the King came down to the academy and told your dad to make sure his guards were at their posts and not his daughter's room, snoozing the day away."

"But I wasn't! My shift didn't start until 7:30!" He justified, but honestly the damage was done and now Zelda's probably going to be locked up in the castle even more because of him. It was a sad feeling, but he reminded himself that the Princess does have some authority, and he was sure it wouldn't take much persuading to get a maid to procure her a visit to wherever she wanted to go. Though, his visits are likely going to be more limited than they already were.

A patrol group came walking their way, "Hey what's the time!" Adam called out.

"It's 11:15!" One of them responded.

They both celebrated with fist bump, Adam shaking his hand afterwards, "Damn, you hit pretty hard Link."

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't break a knuckle or something did I?" His eyes widened as he realized what he did, _That was very...Red of me..?_

But Adam didn't seem to notice how out of character that was for him, "Haha nah, you're good. Just might be sore for a little bit."

And then, as if it was by coincidence, Red, Blue, And Vio come strolling past, Red waving to him, "Hi Link! You wanna come to lunch with us?"

"Sure! My shift ends in 10 minutes!"

Red turned to Vio, "Can we just stand there with him for 10 minutes?"

"Red, would you really want to sit there for ten minutes doing nothing but standing, playing I-Spy, and pointing at birds?" Blue asked, trying to deter him.

He nodded his head, "Actually yeah! That sounds like fun!"

Vio tried to reason him out of it as well, "Sure, that can be fun, but we'd also be distracting Gree—uh, I mean Link—from his work, which he'll inevitably get in trouble for. We don't want that to happen right?"

Red looked only half convinced, "Yeah, you're right. I just wanted to show him the potions we bought."

One of his eyebrows lifted in curiosity, "Why?" For some reason that struck Vio as incredulous.

"Because they look cool and he probably hasn't held one in like a year."

"I think it'd be better if we just showed them to him at lunch. We have 6 minutes until he's off," He reasoned, then asked, "Do you feel funny, like at all?"

Blue crossed his arms, he sensed bullshit, "What are you on about now?"

Vio gave him a look, then silently whispered in his ear, "I sense that he is around and might be possessing Red a little."

He put a hand on his hip, "I dunno dude, it seems like Red to show Green stuff. He does it to me all the time." Blue looked up for a split second and saw those same red eyes that Shadow had. He discreetly leaned toward Vio, "Do what you must."

_They aren't going to walk along or something? _Green wondered to himself, because from a distance it started to look like things were getting sketchy, "I'll be right back." He walked at a fast pace over to where they were, "Is everything okay guys?"

Blue then suddenly jumped at Red and tackled him to the ground, holding his arms behind his back while Vio casted a spell on him.

Green jumped back, "What are you guys doing!?" His question was answered when Shadow's...well...shadow came out of Red. Without question nor warning, he slashed at it with his sword, it slicing the shadow in half and causing it to disappear.

"You okay Red?" Blue of all people asked.

He was breathing heavily, "Yeah, I think so. Thanks Vio," Red got to his feet, Blue supporting him, "But how did you know?"

Vio, who had been lost in thought, came back, "Oh, I knew because you never act like you're only half convinced of something, you're one way or the other, especially with me. Sure, you're thoughtful, but you would have never considered that Gr—Link—hasn't held a potion in about a year. You would have went on to explain why you wanted to show him rather than why he should see them."

Green thought about it, "Actually, you're right. That is what you would've done, Red."

Red laughed a little, "So how long until my legs stop feeling like jelly?"

"What?" Blue stepped aside and let Red try to stand on his own. He quickly became unbalanced and fell to his hands and knees.

Vio shrugged as Blue helped Red back to his feet, "I honestly don't know, maybe Blue can carry you until you feel like you can walk again." He smiled.

His eyes sparkled, "Really?"

Blue sighed, "I guess, but only because Vio said so. And not for the entire time!"

Just now Adam came running to the scene, "What happened?"

Green did a face palm, "Are you kidding me?! You just now come over here to see what's the matter?! What kind of guard are you!?"

"Well unlike you, Link, I follow the damn protocol."

His eyebrows raised and he squinted his eyes, "Uh...w-what? What's the protocol?"

"To alert the whole guard, of course. You would've known that if you'd listen to the captain instead of watching butterflies."

Blue snickered in the background as a shaky smile widened on Green's face, "You know what? I've got one minute. And you get to spend the next ten explaining why you called the entire guard for no reason."

Vio smirked while Adam frowned, "What? Why would I be doing that?"

"Because we're leaving. C'mon guys!" Green motioned for them to follow him as he started to run off, Vio following him.

Blue scooped Red into his arms and started to run as well, almost tripping as he came close to the other two, "Holy Hylia! You're making me top heavy!"

Red blushed, "Hehe sorry."

"So did you spot any good places on your way over?" Green asked.

"A couple," Vio replied, "How does gumbo and rice sound?" They all agreed and Vio lead the way.

Green was surprised at how well Vio was navigating Castle Town, "Dang, for barely being here you honestly seem to know this place better than I do."

"Haha it seems you would do better to study your own maps then, huh?"

"Whatever, Vio," He laughed.

Red told Green what happened earlier, "So as we were going to the tailor shop, Hope's eyes did that purple thing again, Gr—" Red blushed a little, catching himself, "Link."

That was concerning, "What did you see..er...Hope?"

"Well it occurred as I was looking for guards to possibly calm Brandon's apprehension. It was when I noticed there weren't any that I turned around and saw this huge, admittedly muscular orc that looked terrifying," Vio honestly didn't feel like talking about it since it brought his thoughts right back to that moment, but he figured it was useful information, "Anyways everything was black and white and it seemed as if I was the only one there."

"Sounds like bad news," Green analyzed, "But the good thing is that you're out of that hallucinating spell."

He gasped, his eyes narrowing, _Wait what if that's all it was!? A spell! What if it was just Shadow and his dumb games? Or maybe even something else?!_

"Shit Gree—Link—(Dammit!), I think you psyched him out again," Blue plainly said after seeing that reaction. Red nodded in agreement.

"Oh no," Green came around to the front of him, "Are you alright? I didn't cause this did I?"

He put a hand on his shoulder, "But what if you're right?"

The sudden touch surprised him a little, Vio legitimately doesn't touch anyone nine out of ten times, "Right about what?"

"What if it's just a spell?!" His mind was whirling, "I can't believe I hadn't thought of that before!"

"I don't know though dude, your visions seem to tell the future to me, so I can't imagine that to be the case," Green explained.

"O-Oh...," Vio's thought process slowed as he closed his eyes, crossed his arms, and rubbed his chin, now deep in thought.

Red pointed to him suddenly, "Whoa! He's floating!" Some other by-passers were starting to notice this as well.

Blue looked around, noticing even more people start to stop and mumble amongst themselves. The guards even seemed to look more like a threat, "You probably shouldn't have said that R—Andy."

Green pulled at Vio's pant leg, "Hey...you're um...floating a little."

His eyes flared open, spooking Green a little, "What?" He paused for a second, "When did you get shorter?"

Blue rolled his eyes, he wanted to eat alreadyyyy, "Vio—I mean Hope— just get your butt down here so we can go eat something. Do this floaty stuff at the restaurant for all I care. (Dammit! I need to stop saying their actual names!)"

"Oh.."

Green was prepared to catch him in case he couldn't control his landing, which sort of came in handy.

Vio had started to slowly come down but halfway through he got unbalanced and fell right on top of Green, "Dear Hylia! Can't you be softer!"

His mouth dropped in astonishment, "Sorry for being ripped Vi—Hope."

He smiled playfully, "I hate you sometimes." Vio got to his feet, then helped Green to his, "Well sorry about that, sometimes realization hits harder than you expect."

"Well can you make your realization fits take less time? It's been 10 minutes already," Blue complained.

Red giggled, "You should be fine considering we went to that crepe place before buying potions Blue."

He gave Red a cold, hard stare, and whispered in his ear, "I will drop you right now. I swear I will."

Red's eyes widened in fear and his grip on him tightened. He nervously giggled, "Okay okay! Just don't drop me please!"

Green shot Blue a warning look and continued walking. Then, within fifteen minutes or so, they all arrived at the restaurant and took their seats, sitting in appearance order. When the waiter came by and asked what they wanted, Green answered first, "I want your seafood gumbo with rice, please."

"Same," Red and Vio said at the same time, Red giggling and Vio smiling at the coincidence.

"Not me though," Blue had a devilish grin on face that was paired with a certain look in his eye, a rather dangerous combination, "I'll have your Vindaloo curry."

Vio was the only one who snickered at the choice, "Oohh, you are going to regret that Brandon, no joke."

The waiter nodded his head, "Yeah, we've even had some of the more tougher looking knights and axe men come in and try that curry and cry as soon as it was sat in front of them. Are you sure you want that?"

"Of course, I do. Because the difference between me and them: is that I'm a man."

The waiter shrugged and wrote it down, "Drinks?"

"Water for all of us," Vio answered, smiling, "But also some form of dairy for Brandon when his food gets here."

"Alright then, your drinks should be out shortly," And with that he walked off.

"Hope, I guess you care about me and stuff, but I can order my own drink," Blue said, crossing his arms.

Green laid his head down on the table, "It's not like saying you wanted water was gonna change anything, Brandon. It's fine." The other two nodded in agreement.

Red remembered the potions, "Oh yeah, so are we gonna show him them?"

"The potions? Yeah, we can show him," Vio made them appear on the table in front of them with a snap of his fingers. "The red ones are for healing, the green for stamina, and the blue for—wait why did we get that one again?"

Red shrugged, "Brandon said something about air and thought it meant we could fly or something?"

Blue explained, "Well all the sign said was 'air' and when I asked the clerk what it meant, he pointed upwards. So I can only guess it meant flying, and that's pretty good for 50 rupees."

"I guess, but I feel like a flying potion would cost a whole lot more, like 200 rupees," Green commented.

"Well the plan was to test it out when we got home, so we can only wait until then."

A minute or so after the conversation ended, the waiter came back with their drinks. Then 10 minutes afterwards came their food and, to Blue, a glass of milk. Green, Red, and Vio watched with uncertainty as Blue's plate of the spiciest curry they had was sat down in front of him.

"Well?" Vio asked, confused as to why Blue wasn't tearing up at the very smell of it. Even the waiter stood by and was questioning this conundrum.

Blue raised an eyebrow, he himself seeming surprised at this new find. Shrugging, he scooped up some of it and ate it, not looking displeased or bothered in any way.

"I guess we have one of the Gods in our restaurant today," the waiter blatantly said, "How are you not crying or vomiting?"

"Dunno," Blue said with a mouth full of curry, "It must not be as spicy as you guys advertised."

"What!? How can that be?!" The waiter said, astonished, "Someone else try it."

Red took a spoonful of it and shook his head, "Yeah this isn't spicy at all." Green and Vio tried it as well, their opinion being the same.

Dismayed, the waiter took a spoon of his own and tried it, tears sprouting from his eyes as he spat it back out, "AAAAAHHHHH!" He ran to a trash can and threw up before dashing to the kitchen.

"Wow," Vio was honestly surprised at all of them, "I had no idea any of us could eat something like that and actually survive it." But then he noticed all of their earrings were red and silently thought, _Oh yeah...fire proof earrings. Totally forgot about that._

Without telling them of his realization, they all ate peacefully, Red asking about Green's duties as a knight every once in a while.

"Okay one last question: do you guys practice with anything other than your swords and spears?" Red asked, thinking of his fire rod back at home.

Green thought about it for a second, "Actually, I don't think we do. I know we have archers, but they were a part of a special unit back at the academy."

"Then how did Hope manage to use a bow so well back when he first got one?" They all looked to Vio, who shrugged.

"I mean, what can I say? That was definitely not the first time any of us technically used a bow. Surely Link snooped in on one of their practices or something, right?"

His eyebrows raised in agreement, "Actually yeah, I can recall looking through a window and watching them."

Blue wasn't impressed, "What? I thought the hero of Hyrule, or really the best knight Hyrule has to offer, would've had an exception whenever it came to that sort of stuff. I mean, the freakin Triforce is on your hand."

"You're not wrong, but keep it down about the whole best-knight-ever stuff," Green hushed him, "Anyways, while the instructors and my dad knew about the Triforce being on my hand, they didn't want me to feel different from anyone else—"

"And so what ensued, with that thinking, was you continuing to stay in lower classes even though you surpassed everyone, and only moving up because someone finally got hurt sparring you," Vio explained.

Green nodded, "Yep," But then an odd thought struck him. He kept his voice down, "Wait, if we were all originally one person, wouldn't everyone know that?"

"No actually," Vio answered, "Because I was only just then remembering what you were talking about until I interrupted you with what I knew, so I think Red is actually just being his inquisitive self this time."

"Speaking of Red," Blue nudged him, "Can you walk now?"

Shrugging, he stood up, not wobbling or getting weak in the knees. He smiled, "I guess I can!"

"Cool," Green commented, gesturing at leaving, "Well I gotta get back soon, I promised Epona some carrots, so I'll be heading out." He stood up and strapped his sword scabbard back onto his back, turning back at them when he finished with a cautioned look on his face, "But be really careful. I know I haven't mentioned this all day, but we've been having some trouble with thieves lately. People have gone missing, so..uh...stay together and stuff." With a quick glance to either side, he turned away and waved goodbye as he left.

"Why did he look side to side like that before he left?" Blue questioned, "He realizes that makes him look suspicious to no one but us, right?"

"All I can think of as for why he did that was he either saw something or was being just plain awkward," Vio said.

"How do you know if it's the last one?" Red asked.

"Well he sometimes does that whenever he leaves the library the times I've been posing as the librarian, but that's maybe because he feels a weird connection to said librarian because it's me. I'll never completely know."

Blue frowned, but was cut off by the sounds of fighting outside before he could say anything, "Yeah that's concerning, wanna go check it out?"

They all nodded, standing up from the table, Vio paying and leaving a tip before he joined the other two outside. "So what's happening?"

Blue stood with his arms folded, "Just some dumb fight I guess, I thought I was hearing something serious."

Vio was confused, "Wait it's already over? What? There's no way I missed it in such a short amount of time."

"Oh you would've been proud, Vio, Blue stepped in and stopped it too. It was two little kids trying to sword fight each other with two knives they stole off their parents," Red chimed, beaming at Blue's accomplishment.

He shook his head, "Am I hearing this right? Blue, you actually stopped a fight? Also Red, you sounded uncannily casual when saying it was a knife fight between two children, like what the hell? How did you know where the knives came from?" Vio couldn't tell if he was overreacting and they're telling the truth or if something was horribly wrong here.

Both Red and Blue laughed, something that only one of them does when the other experiences misfortune, especially if it's Red.

"What?! Why are you two laughing over something that could be a serious issue?!" He just didn't understand, it made no sense.

"We're just messing with you Vio," Red giggled, "There wasn't a fight at all apparently."

"WHAAAAAT!?" Vio exploded, he was all kinds of pissed and confused at the same time, two emotions that will never mix well.

It was honestly sudden, but he hated not having the correct perception of anything that has happened. It makes his brain hurt as whiny as that is, even for him.

Blue, with an intimidated expression, leaned in toward Red, "Okay yeah that was a bad idea, vow to never do that again?"

Red quickly got behind Blue, "No kidding, he's really scary."

After that outburst, Vio took a second to himself and was silent for a moment or two. He took a deep breath, deciding that he wasn't going to let himself stay mad at them for making a joke, "Okay well what do you guys wanna do now?" He asked in a normal tone.

"Oh, you're not gonna tear us a new one?" Blue was surprised.

"Not worth it. Sorry for that though, I've just been on edge since we've got here this morning. But really what happened?"

"Well while you were paying the bill and me and Blue came out here, there was a final clang to be heard, but there wasn't someone or something to be seen that made that noise, so we kinda don't know," Red explained, shrugging.

Blue threw out a suggestion, "Ninjas? Do those even exist?"

Vio rubbed his chin, "I'm actually not sure. I mean I've heard of clans that are ninja-like, but none of them are stationed so close to Hyrule that it would be an issue..."

"How about we go ask Green?" Red asked.

Blue and Vio looked to each other, nodding, "Can't hurt," Blue agreed, "I wonder if he's in trouble from earlier though."

"Well I think he must be, to some extent, fine," Vio theorized, "I dunno, I just feel like the Hero would have some leniency, right?"

They all shrugged and made their way back to the castle, Vio being sure to keep an eye out for anything suspicious.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Once they arrived at the castle, they didn't see Green standing outside like he was before they went to go eat, "I guess he's inside," Red said, shrugging.

"Well there are two guards standing outside the doors," Vio noted, "So we can just ask them if they've seen Green." They casually strolled up to them, the two of them being Sam and Gordan, "Hello there, we're looking for Link to see if he could help us with a problem. Have you seen him?" He asked, surprising Red and Blue that he can give off a friendly vibe.

Sam whispered to Gordan, "Damn, people have never asked for a certain guard before, what do we say?"

Gordan rolled his eyes, shaking his head, "Answer their question and permit them entrance to the castle, Sam. It's that simple."

"Whatever," Sam turned back to the other three, "Well I hate to say this but, for all we know, Link is in some trouble for not following protocol, so the best I can do as for where he's at is tell you he might be mopping some hallway or cleaning some swords."

"Well that was useful," Blue muttered. Sam frowned, Gordan shrugged.

"I'm curious though," Gordan said, his deep voice centering the attention on him, "Why are you specifically asking for Link? He's a good friend of mine, so I'm in no way trying to make seem like he's just another throw away guard, but it's interesting that you're asking."

Red, surprisingly, answered, "Well we're good friends of his too and haven't seen him in awhile, so it's even better for him to help."

"That a good reason. You may enter the castle," He and Sam pulled open the doors, letting them through.

"I guess let's find him," Vio sighed, "But I'm going to take a guess and say that he's definitely polishing swords right now."

"Okay, but are you just gonna teleport us to him or something? Because I'm pretty sure regular people aren't allowed in the barracks," Blue reminded him.

"Well duh, unless you guys want to enjoy the scenery or something. I've been here enough times for it to not be as interesting, though the courtyard is certainly something to behold."

"Ooooo, I wanna see the courtyard," Red's eyes grew big with excitement.

Blue shrugged, "I don't see why we can't. We haven't been here in 10forever anyways."

Vio led them to the courtyard, Blue bringing up an interesting point along the way.

"I dunno..." He said aloud, thinking about something.

"You don't know what?" Vio asked. Red was too caught up in looking at all the paintings on the walls to be listening.

"I'm thinking back to what Green said at the restaurant. He said for us to stick together because of their issue with thieves and people going missing." He looked up at Vio, "It's not so much the thieving I'm worried about, but people going missing? That's actually a pretty big deal. Makes me wonder if he's a part of the investigation, but at the same time he's just being a post guard. Don't get me wrong, making sure thieves don't get into the castle is pretty important, but if he was also there to look out for suspicious characters..." He shrugged, "I don't know, that just doesn't seem to be the case."

Vio nodded, "Those are some good points you have there, and yeah it would be very odd to not have "The Hero" in on the investigation. We'll have to ask him about that when we get to the barracks."

Red chimed in, "Yep, but it really does seem like nothing's being done about it."

"Way to read my mind, Red," Blue said.

"Well we're almost there," Vio pointed out the windows, them showcasing glimpses of the beautiful courtyard. When they arrived at an entrance to a balcony, he checked the area and let them phase through the door when it was clear.

"Vio I'm pretty sure that door is open to everyone if they have it in an accessible hallway," Blue said, poking fun at Vio's sneakiness. Vio rolled his eyes.

"WHOOOAAAAAA IT'S SO PRETTY!" Red was amazed as he slightly leaned over the handrails.

"Well be careful Red," Vio cautioned, "I seriously don't want you to fall." He looked to Blue, seeing he took interest in the scenery as well, "So what do you think?"

"It's very nice. Like this is some A+ Zelda work right here," He complimented.

"It's a shame we don't get to see this very often," Red said, Blue agreeing, "But seeing how nice this is makes me wonder if Zelda's gardens are any nicer."

"Haha, another question for Green," Vio chuckled.

"Wait what now?" Blue said with a semi-serious look on his face, "He's seen that?! Lucky bastard," He grumbled.

"Well do you guys want to walk there or just teleport?" Vio asked, "I personally don't feel like it considering we're really trying to get to him before he goes somewhere else."

"Cool with me," Blue said, Red agreed.

Vio held out his hand for them to grab, "I'll be ready when you guys are."

Blue took his hand, Red doing the same, "Why do we have to close our eyes again?" Blue asked.

"Warp-speed isn't too easy on the eyes and I figure you want to be able to see."

"Okay damn."

Vio teleported them outside the barracks, them hearing the faint sound of a washcloth being taken out of a bucket.

"You in there Green?" Red called out.

The washing sounds halted, a few seconds later Green's head slowly came into view as he looked outside the doorway, a look of concern on his face.

"It's us silly!"

Green was spooked, "Dear Hylia, you guys scared me for a second. Like Red, I don't think you know how creepy your voice can sound coming out of nowhere, but it's up there on the scale of creepy-ness."

Red gave him an apologetic hug, "Haha, sorry about that."

"So why are you guys here?" He asked.

Vio answered, "Well we've got three questions: Do you know of any neighboring ninja clans that might be an issue? What's being done about the missing people? And have you seen Zelda's garden, and is it even comparable to the Courtyard?" Hm, I guess that's four questions.

"Okay wow. Well to be honest, I'm not very sure about which specific clan is on our watch list, but I know there's two that we have in mind. Unfortunately I kinda have zero knowledge of what's being done for those who've gone missing, and I'm really trying to get in on it. Right now it looks like, from an inside and outside view, that we're doing nothing about it and not only does it bother me, but if you listen more closely to the talk around town, you'll hear they're pretty upset too. For Zelda's garden? Yeah you couldn't possibly compare it to the courtyard unless it's the holiday season, it's sooo beautiful around this time of year. However I'm not sure if they're taking to all this heat very well."

"So are they really making you wash swords for not following that dumb protocol?" Blue asked, thinking the idea is dumb.

"Yep, it really isn't fun. It's not like I'll learn my lesson though." Green took them into the barracks so they weren't out in the open, "So did you guys want to go see what's up with the clans or research them? I'm surprised you asked me those things but didn't have much of a plan for them."

"Yeah, I was planning to go to the library next and sift through the information they have about the clans." Vio said, now noticing some of the flaws that idea has.

"Mmm, I don't think you'll be able to get to those," Green said, "See, I believe the department that's "taking care" of the kidnapping stuff has all the information on those right now, and they definitely aren't going to let just anyone read them. I can see if they'll let me see them though."

"What if Vio just poses as you and sees them?" Red asked, "Eh..maybe his magic might get in the way of that, so never mind." He brushed off the idea.

"That's actually not a bad idea," Vio commented, "But yeah I definitely don't know Green's colleagues like he does and I honestly couldn't act the part too well. And, as much as I don't like saying it, I really don't think I could only use a sword if I were to accidentally get into one of your training sessions. I'm too used to using my magic alongside a sword or bow."

"Actually I've got an idea," Blue said, the other three now interested in what he has to say, "How about Green goes ahead and tries to find out about the clans, and Vio just turns invisible and follows him and stuff? That way he'll see everything and even get in on any plans that are mentioned. Me and Red will just hang out in the castle and eat or something."

They all nodded their heads, "Nice Blue, that's actually pretty good." Green complimented.

"So how long are you gonna keep cleaning swords? We can help if you like," Red offered, getting a look from Blue.

Green smiled, "Technically I'm not done until I have two hours before evening practice, so I've got an hour left."

"What time is your evening stuff again?" Blue asked.

"Like 7:30."

"Wow it's been that long already?"

"Yep," Red said, "We were in that restaurant for quite a while and then walking back to the castle took a bit as well."

"Ugh, let's get started I guess," Blue grabbed a few swords and plopped on the ground. Red did the same except more cheerfully and weary of the swords. Green handed them both a washcloth and centered the bucket of water between them. Then Vio chose a spot up against the wall and let his magic get to working on a sword.

"You know, I've always wondered how your magic works," Green said aloud, "I know the reason you have it is because it's a combination of all of ours put together into one person, but like how can you sit there and let your magic clean the sword?"

"Well, to be honest, it's all about energy. Teleporting takes energy, casting spells takes energy, and even cleaning this sword takes energy, and so will being invisible later tonight," Vio explained, "So think of it like this: while I'm not doing this explicitly with my bare hands, it's still using up the energy I have as a person as if I was doing it with my bare hands. In short, I could still get tired from doing this even if it looks like I'm sitting down."

Green was intrigued, "Oh okay, makes sense, but then why if I was entirely me would I not be able to do the same thing?"

"Actually you can. However in your case it more helps with your sword skills and other abilities. Like shooting beams out of your sword is magic and being able to shoot fire arrows without having any actual fire arrows is magic. Stuff like that."

"Wow, never thought of it like that before. Thanks for telling me," Green said, happy an underlying question of his was answered.

Vio yawned, "No problem." He chuckled to himself over his own tiredness, "I know I've only cleaned one sword—er," he saw that he'd actually cleaned three and they were neatly put in a pile next to him, "Well more like three, but I think I'm gonna have to tap out on this and sleep for a good minute or two."

Blue gestured to Red who was leaning on him and softly snoring, "Join the club then, but don't breath on me."

He hesitated, especially considering this was Blue of all people, but likewise a person is more comfortable than the ground...he supposed. "Eh," Vio considered the ground for another second, "Why not." He walked around to the side of Blue that Red wasn't on and sat down, Blue giving him a look. "What?"

"I just didn't expect you to actually take up my offer, but go ahead." He acted like he didn't notice Vio was there and nudged another sword over to him using his foot.

Green smiled to himself seeing Blue acting that way for once, it quickly vanished as soon as Blue caught his eye.

"You can't hide nothin' from me Green. I saw that smile of yours, haha."

"Whatever. How did the shopping stuff go?" Green asked. He didn't want to send him on an egotistical rant.

"Actually we could all tell you about that later. How are you treated at this castle? And why is your dad like that?" Blue instead asked, surprising Green a little.

He laughed a little, "So he's my dad and not our dad?"

"You put up with him the most...so yes."

"Okay well, at the castle, and I think this is because of my dad, I'm treated like everyone else. Though, I'm pretty sure the only exception is that I'm Zelda's best friend. Knight-wise, we're supposedly all the same and are to be treated as such. However I will say that my Dad sucks at enforcing that on his end. Like despite me—as in us—saving Hyrule, not once, but two times, he STILL won't make me a captain. It's kinda stupid, but I feel like if I try to fight for it I'll just be in more trouble for back-talking. At least my group kinda lets me lead." Green sighed, "As for why he's like that? I could never tell you. He was completely different after defeating Vaati and Shadow Link turned him back to normal instead of being a stone statue. After I put the sword back, I saw him later that day and he was incredibly bossy and at first didn't even seem to know what happened or even know me. It was saddening, but the lack of missing me in his attitude was all I needed in order to disregard it, even if it's for the rest of my life."

Blue had a surprised yet quite sodden look on his face, "Wow, man, that's pretty tough. I don't really know what I'd do if that were me.."

"Meh, don't worry about it, I know it looks and sounds bad, but I rarely am able to interact with him for the majority of the day, so in actuality the stuff that happens with me and Dad have distance between them."

"Oooohh okay, yeah that makes sense, still sucks though."

Green shrugged, "I still wish the castle would set up clocks in convenient places so that people like me don't have to walk forever and a half to the castle in order to know. It really is the small things in life that I wish we all could have." Blue gave him a look, "What?"

"This small talk has gotten boring, soo" He glanced in the other direction, then shushed him, quietly going back to cleaning his seventh sword.

_Alright damn_, Green thought, _This is why I don't talk to you often. One second you're all about a conversation and the next it's like talking to Vio while he's interested in what he's reading_. He heard the distal clanging of the bells signifying it was seven o'clock, it waking Vio and Red from their sleep, "Welp, guess I should head to the arena to prepare for training tonight. I'm actually starting to question how training after working all day is beneficial, but it can't be helped apparently."

"Yeah good luck with that by all means," Blue commented, standing.

"I think I'll watch this practice," Vio stated. He was interested in how these were ran and wanted to get an analysis of the guard's improvement before he wrote a stern letter to the chief captain about how unnecessary they were.

"Ooooohh and then me and Blue can go eat things in the castle!" Red happily chimed.

"Seems it's decided on who's doing what. I'll show you there, Vio." Green waved 'bye' to the other two, Vio turning invisible and holding onto the sleeve of Green's tunic. They headed out and started walking to the arena, "Haha, not gonna hold my hand?" Vio gave his sleeve a small pull and very closely whispered into Green's ear "Hell no," the moisture and softness of his voice making Green shudder away, "Ew! Dude, what the hell?!" He frowned at the chuckle that followed.

"So what do you guys typically do?" Vio asked, keeping pace with Green.

"Usually there's a really bad stretch block, then everyone just wants to hit each other with swords to get their frustration from the day out, then we eventually get on to learning or fixing something, but then they only do that for five minutes before wanting to hit each other again. It's like working with a bunch of deep-voiced eight-year-old barbarians."

"Okay wow. What do you plan to work on tonight?"

He drew in a breath, "Agility. Hopefully some people were helpful today and actually set up the obstacle course. It's going to mainly focus on jumping and flipping kinda. We're working up to the helm split, but the reality is that one person is gonna do it pretty badly and then everyone is gonna feel like the mission is accomplished and want to move on to something else. It's bad. After that, I'm pretty sure we're gonna do some actual sparring to adjust the ranks."

"So that's how you guys do that," Vio speculated aloud, "I had always wondered how people ranked up and down. Sparring is an interesting solution, though. Why that?"

"It's kinda like an ultimate test. If you can't beat the best, why should you work with them?"

Vio nodded, fully understanding, "Even I could agree with that."

The two of them made it to the arena with fifteen minutes to spare. Vio then understood why he was grateful for teleportation, because he never wanted to walk for fifteen minutes straight again unless he could help it. Green instinctively handed Vio his Four Sword, it turning invisible at the touch of him, and grabbed a wooden one. Vio had let go of his sleeve by that point and took the arena in. It was spacious, something like what horses would be trained in, except instead of thick dirt, a light dusting covered the floor. It seemed that the obstacle course had indeed been set up as it was based entirely around jumping. There were platforms of which the height increased by half a foot that they would have to jump to in order to get across. At the very end was a mat that the soldiers would jump on to hopefully achieve a flip of some sort. Vio doubted the effectiveness of that, but he figured the design of the course wasn't Green's idea, so oh well.

Green had been warming himself up, him doing a light stretch and some jumping jacks to get the blood flowing. He wasn't a professional trainer, but he knew what worked for him and what didn't. Soon masses of the talkative soldiers came pouring into the arena, Vio surprised, Green not so much. "Stretch block in five minutes!" He shouted over them.

_Interesting_, Vio thought, _I wonder if Green ever accidentally uses magic of some sort during these training sessions? I've seen him do it before in battles from the past, but it didn't seem to register with him what he had done._ He looked around, making sure no one populated the small space he called his at the front of the room around the center, _I hope no one accidentally crashes into me, not that I'd let it happen. I also hope that my invisibility doesn't fade away during this...that would be really awkward, and I might hate myself forever._

After calling the soldier's attention to him, Green started the stretch block, about each member doing as such. Green didn't care much if a few people didn't stretch simply because it would affect them in the long run and it was up to them to do as they're told. When he was done, he instructed them about the obstacle course, jogging up to the start of it: "So with this course the main thing that will be worked on is jumping, a vital part of doing a helm split. You'll start where I'm standing and go through the course like this," Green demonstrated jumping from platform to platform, stopping when he got to end where the flip was to be done, "Here is where you will attempt a front flip." The soldiers gasped, concerned murmurs getting passed around, "I know, most of you don't know how to do one, which is why I'll show you." He easily did a front flip onto the mat, the soldiers again being awed. "The course will be done at least twice, then those who find themselves worthy to fight against the upper ranks will do so in a sparring match afterward. Keep in mind that your sword—yes a sword, nothing else—has to be wooden. We don't want someone accidentally dying." The soldiers groaned, them treading to the start of the course and going through it one by one.

_Dear Hylia_, Vio dissed them to himself, _This is actually just plain awful. It's like they're not even trying to get from platform to platform. At least they get back on if they fall, but the flip at the end...I get that Green honestly didn't explain it well, but still—most of these are rolls…._

Green attempted helping some of them, an 'intellectual' catching the corner of his eye. He turned in its direction, wanting to question why they were here, but at the same time getting an uneasy feeling about doing so. It certainly caught Vio's attention as well, for the sense of a power that seemed to be far stronger than his intimidated him. He felt like hiding. Green, however, turned back to helping the trainees, trying to ignore them.

Eventually there was improvement, though there was still a lot to be worked on. One of the younger soldiers came up to him, "Link, you should show us what the helm split looks like so we can practice our flips to imitate how it'll actually be."

_Holy shit, that's a wonderful suggestion_. "Sure, no problem." Green walked over to a dummy, pulling out his wooden sword. He jabbed at it a few times, pretending to block before backflipping and then running at the dummy and jumping, doing a front flip with his sword very clearly smacking its head. He landed, making sure to bend his knees as to not break his ankles from the impact. "There you go."

"How did you jump so high?" A soldier asked.

"Running toward the enemy helps, and then crouching to get a maximum push off the ground helps achieve that height," Green explained. He noticed the 'intellectual' was watching him still, "You guys go grab your wooden swords. I'm gonna go see if this guy wants anything." As he walked over there, the person still just looked at him, a pit in his stomach starting to form, "Is there something I can help you with?"

They were cloaked, their face hidden, in fact the whole get up was ridiculously creepy. "Maybe," They responded.

"Okay, well can you please show your face? I'll admit it would be nice to see who I'm talking to. You wouldn't have come out here if your identity wasn't forfeitable."

They hesitantly lifted their hand to remove their hood, stopping before it could touch it, "I don't take orders from you, knight. I shall do as I please. Now if you could show me the mark on your hand, I can leave and resume my research." They reached for Green's left hand, him moving it away.

"Yeah no, if anything it's fine and has been fine for awhile. It hasn't glowed recently if that's what you're wondering. What are you researching anyways? I feel the attention should be towards these bandit clans who are kidnapping innocent people."

The intellectual sighed, "Trust me, it's being worked on. In fact, seeing your hand would greatly help."

"Bull." The soldiers' eyes were on Green now, "You can see my hand when you take your hood off and show your face."

Vio, watching from his same spot, didn't like how this was going. He could tell the intellectual bristled at the comment.

Suddenly, Green's left hand jolted forward by force, the intellectual methodically starting to study it. "No!" He felt a power he'd never felt before surge inside of him that allowed him to pull his arm out of whatever spell the intellectual had him in. He swung at the person with his wooden sword, them dodging and casting a spell that froze Green in place, them surprisingly not fazed by his rejection to the previous spell. Again, they started to study his hand, only this time the triforce on his left hand was beaming with light, it breaking free and punching them in the face, sending them back a few feet.

Vio tightly held onto the Four Sword as it wanted to fly out of his hand and into Green's. He was surprised that this was the way the courage within Green was reacting to the mage. He instead sent a metal one his way, which he slashed at the person, his eyes glowing blue. "Leave me alone!" Green dashed at the downed person, ripping their hood off to reveal...nothing as they had disappeared.

At that moment, Green's dad came rushing into the room, seeing his son's hand glowing and immediately stopping in his tracks.

Green, on the other hand, was more focused on calming himself down.

Sam spoke first, "Are you alright Link?" He had his guard up along with Jordan.

"Got your anger out, buddy? What was that about?" Jordan asked.

"Yes," He panted, "I just really don't appreciate those damn people overstepping other's boundaries without permission. I don't care if looking at my hand cured every illness in the entire world, it can't hurt to ask first and respect the answer."

"Well what was the big deal about them doing that anyways? It's just your hand, so what if it has your mark on it?" Sam asked, still prepared in case Green did something, "Also, where did that metal sword come from? You had a wooden one."

"It was a big deal, Sammy," Green said, his hands going to his hips, giving him a hard stare, "Because I felt like they were going to do something to me that would have affected me through that. In the past, people have tried to take the Triforce's power and I'm not going to let that happen. I otherwise honestly don't know with the sword. Also stop walking toward me, I'll be frank and say that you two are being pretty threatening."

The two of them stopped in their tracks, looking at each other with slightly worried yet confused expressions. They respected his comment though.

However the next thing Green knew, his dad yelled through his ear, causing him to instinctively hit in the direction of the voice, him slapping his dad right in the face. The entire royal guard gasped, including Green, _Oh shit._

Green's dad raised his hand to likely give him a taste of his own medicine, however Vio couldn't help but teleport and block the hit, managing to twist the father's wrist and hide behind Green, who felt the presence of him. Again, the triforce on his hand was glowing, "Dad listen—"

"No! You listen to me! What was that with the mage earlier? Your intentions were to kill him! The hell is wrong with you?" His dad berated.

He slightly flinched at the words, but his anger put him on the offense, "He froze me with one of his spells after I told him I wasn't going to show him my stupid hand! You expect me to be all understanding when a damn wizard freezes me against my will to do something I don't want him to do? The hell is wrong with you, huh? Your dumb son defends himself from an attacker and you tell him not to?" His dad went to grab his face, Green dodging it, almost wanting to grab the hand and throw the perpetrator over his shoulder.

His dad fumed, "If I ever see that again, you will not like the consequences."

"Oh sure, of course I won't. What'll it be this time? Scrubbing the ballroom floor with a toothbrush? Peeling potatoes? Sorting all the weaponry in the castle? I've done it all at this point. There's nothing left." Instead of replying, his dad huffed and stomped away, leaving Green with his arms crossed. He motioned to Sam and Jordan, "You guys make sure no one dies from sparring today. I'm leaving. Tell me the ranks tomorrow. If anyone feels like sparring me today—" He paused, thinking for a second. If he were to fight someone again, he honestly wouldn't be the same and maybe that wouldn't be fair, "I'll do that tomorrow in the morning. Goodnight."

Green picked up the wooden sword he dropped as well as the metal one he 'somehow' acquired, putting them away with Vio on his heels and every soldier still carefully watching him. _Man_, he thought, walking out of the arena, the warm, humid air making his forehead sweat more than it already had been, _Maybe there was a better way to have handled that but...people just can't do that! I can't just jail every person that's ever been rude to me, so a stupid wizard or mage or intellectual—whatever the heck they are— shouldn't be able to do that to me either. It's not fair and now I honestly don't feel like asking them about getting intel on the kidnappings. _"Vio, why did that intellectual want to see my hand so badly? What could it have possibly had to do with the investigation of the kidnappings and gangs?" He figured Vio might know.

"Mmm…" Vio appeared next to him, "I feel like it had to be something either along the lines of the Four Sword or them thinking your courage may 'light the way'. Otherwise I have no idea what that mage could have possibly wanted with you. It's not like he could absorb your power, he'd die or something along those lines."

"Yeah speaking of which, why did my hand glow when the mage did that? I never thought I could break out of someone's spell before."

"That was interesting too. My simple conclusion is that, under the triforce, whether obviously wielding magic or not, you're more powerful than him, and that's why you could break from his spell. Your hand could have glowed because that was you using that power, which by the way is also curious in that it glowed in a time where you felt the need to protect yourself, though it didn't happen other times where that was the case."

He nodded, "Yeah you're right, it didn't. Maybe it was because what I was dealing with was more magical? I don't know, I feel like I'll get the answer to that sometime later." After he finished his sentence, Vio quickly hid behind him again, "W-What's wrong, dude?" As he said that, an intellectual appeared in front of him, Green's guard and adrenaline spiking up. He frowned, "The hell do you want?"

This intellectual removed his hood to reveal an aged man that was balding pretty badly, "To apologize, Hero, for my aggressive apprentice. I couldn't tell you why he wanted your left hand so badly...he had been looking through my spell books that contained some older forms of magic that were used back when I was your age, things like absorbing life force and stoning things." The man saw Green's frown deepen, "But worry not, those acts have been banned—and for good reason. I believe he wanted to see you just in this occasion simply because he wanted to see if such a spell could work. It was idiotic of course, most every mage is taught not to twiddle with those that are under the Triforce's blessings, bad things happen to them, terrible things."

"Hmph," Green crossed his arms, "Well I would much rather prefer the apology come from him, but I too know someone who is stubborn enough to never admit to his problems..most of the time. Thanks for apologizing. Now if you could explain why I defended myself the way I did to the Royal Guard's captain, that might save my life tomorrow."

The intellectual bowed, "Why of course, I'm glad you could forgive him." He noticed Vio standing behind Green, gesturing to him, "And who is this, if you mind my asking?"

"Oh," Green looked back at Vio, moving out of the way, "This is a friend of mine. He's a mage as well. His name's Hope."

"Ahh," The mage bowed to him as well, "A friend of the Hero is an important one and has my respect. However my curiosity blurs me, would you mind clearing my wonders by showing me something with your magic?"

Vio was wide-eyed, nervous even, "Uh, okay." He thought to demonstrate something that showed his intelligence, but figured simplicity was better. He raised his left hand, his fingers spread and light beginning to emanate from all five of them until the tips of his fingers appeared to be pure light.

One by one the light left his hand, playfully dancing in the night sky and disappearing a few seconds after they left their source. It was a simple but pretty spell that he learned while reading about display spells that have meaning. Their main use was for short or long lasting decorations, however Vio had the distinct plan to use them as a distraction if needed.

The old man was pleasantly surprised, "How wonderful!"

Vio shyly smiled, "Well thanks."

"I'll have to compliment you. I've never seen such a lovely display despite my going to some extravagant parties back in my day. Light is an interesting element to choose, very rare. Very hard to control." He smiled, seeming to need to go elsewhere for business. He started to wave his "goodbye", but Green caught his attention, "Yes, Hero?"

"Before you go, I was hoping you could share some information with me about the kidnappings. I'm sorry to say, but it seems like nothing is happening and the other Hylians won't stand by forever." It would be _really bad _if the townspeople became so angry they stormed the castle or went off to fight the gangs themselves.

"Yes, that's true, but worry not, Hero, we are simply trying to get the premises assured before we plan an attack or infiltration. Consider it wise to wait your turn."

Green sighed, _Of course we're taking the defensive right now_. "Well thank you, and thanks again for the apology. I hope the other intellectuals are as nice as you are." The mage nodded and teleported elsewhere, Green catching Vio's eye, "Haha you got complimented by a good ol' wizard."

Vio chuckled, "Be quiet. Doing something in front of him was like doing something in front of a professional, you want to do it as well as possible. Of course you wouldn't know what that feels like," he teased.

"Why, because _I'm_ the professional? Despite what you may think, I'm pretty sure there's someone out there that's better than me." He started walking back toward the castle, Vio following.

"Well we'll see who can beat using the will of the Triforce to bring a sword to yourself and rejecting a spell, Mr. Hero. Here's your sword back, though. It was pretty hard to hold onto."

"That's interesting, but thanks." Red and Blue came to Green's mind, "Huh, I wonder what the other two are up to."

"Good question, me too."


End file.
